


擅闯范府

by baozaolaichuang



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, all闲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozaolaichuang/pseuds/baozaolaichuang
Relationships: 燕小乙/范闲
Kudos: 80





	擅闯范府

“姨娘、若若，帮我把幔帐拉开，我陪燕统领说会儿话，你们两个出去吧，不要让人靠近院子。”  
范若若和姨娘对视了一眼，拉开幔帐，合上门退了出去。

燕小乙上前一步，盯着床上倚着的范闲，直截了当，“把衣服脱了。”  
“光天化日的，燕统领要做什么？”范闲纯良的歪着头看他，嘴角带着隐约笑意。  
“宫里刚刚出现刺客，后腰中了我一箭逃了。”  
“噢？那与我何干？”  
“我觉得那刺客就是你。”

“咱们俩打个赌，一会儿我把衣服掀开，要是有伤的话，随你定罪。我要是没伤的话，你今天就别想衣衫完整的走出这个门。”范闲狡黠的转着眼珠，心里小算盘打得叮当响。

燕统领十拿九稳，认定了那刺客就是范闲，况且退一万步讲，就算是认错了，范闲要杀他也根本不可能，自己九品以上的功力，范闲说自己走不出这门纯属逞口舌之快。  
“好，我赌，把衣服掀开。”

见人上了钩，范闲甩开被子跳下床榻，单薄的白色绸衣前前后后掀起了近十下，光滑皮肤上不见一点伤痕。  
燕小乙震惊的望着范闲得意的表情，还是说服不了自己在屋檐上看花了眼。  
伸手去扯前襟，第一下手滑没扯到，范闲任由他再去掀，衣襟大敞的对着燕小乙，如果忽略掉燕统领冰山正直的脸，气氛倒是旖旎。

“燕统领，赌品怎么样？”  
燕小乙抿了抿嘴，认输般说道，“你若是想与我切磋武艺，这屋子施展不开，还是到院子里吧。”  
“我何时说要与比武了，燕统领听错了重点，我说的是衣衫完整。”  
范闲抖了下肩，亵衣落在地上。手在燕小乙胸前箭筒的背带上状若无意地摸挲。  
“燕统领仅凭无端猜测就闯进范府掀我衣服，是不是早对范某图谋不轨，起了别样心思？”  
燕小乙盯着范闲袒露的胸膛，两点粉红在隆起的胸肌上格外惹眼，主动勾引之意不言而喻，抬眼看范闲表情却依旧无辜单纯。  
“你这是要邀请在下于床榻之上酣战了？”  
燕小乙眼睛微眯，倒是真被范闲挑逗得有些心痒。  
“燕统领可愿赌服输啊？”范闲勾着箭筒的背带把燕小乙引到榻前。

顺理成章的解了身上箭筒盔甲，欺身将人压在榻上，摸着紧实细嫩的肌肤依然不忘讽刺，“没想到刚刚扬名的庆国诗仙竟有这般不为人知的爱好。”  
“别忘了你是赌输了，少说些风凉话，可要尽力服侍我。”范闲扯落身上人的里衣，抚上结实的背肌。  
乳头被男人的唇舌不断呷弄，敏感的腰腹被带茧的大手抚摸揉捏，快感通遍全身，后穴也有了湿意，腿根紧紧夹住燕小乙的腰磨蹭摆动，直把平时不苟言笑的大内侍卫统领缠得呼吸粗重，气血下涌。

感受到燕小乙直挺挺的欲望戳着自己，范闲勾起嘴角在他耳边催促，“别忍了，快点儿进来。”  
燕小乙本就没想放过他，听闻没犹豫的拉下亵裤抵着穴口戳刺，范闲情动的放松身体接纳他硕大的龟头，进入时依然疼得咧嘴。  
挤进紧窄的肉穴，湿热紧致的包裹让燕小乙舒爽的低叹一声，身下人带着痛苦的表情更满足了他的自尊心，掐着腿根大开大合的艹干，把人顶得嗯嗯啊啊话不连句。  
范闲觊觎燕小乙的精壮身子已久，如今吃到才真实感受到勇猛，胯下巨根硬杵般直捣着自己后穴，又痛又爽只觉酣畅得灵魂出窍。  
“啊…燕统领…嗯好威猛…”  
燕小乙喘着粗气动腰抽插，床幔晃动，床板吱嘎。肉穴分泌的爱液随着性器抽出被带出穴口，转瞬又被插入动作打成细小泡沫，两人结合的下身腻泞不堪，啪啪的肉体撞击声混着低喘呻吟，直把两人的理智都扰乱，只剩情欲合欢。

燕小乙顶得太深，范闲受不住身子往床头窜，被他掐着腰拖回来，腿根腰侧全是青红指痕，胸口更是凌乱的红紫齿/印。  
“范诗仙胸部如此挺括，不知是否可以如女子般产乳？”燕小乙望着身下靡乱不堪，眼角泛红的范闲，真有种折辱仙人坠入凡尘俗欲的错觉。  
范闲迷蒙着心中一动，没想到燕小乙被激起兽性竟玩儿得这么开，还要自己产奶，饶是他平时不正经，也不免脸上又添了点羞红，“啊嗯…燕统领多吸吸…不就知道了…”  
男人被激的俯身狠命吸咬乳尖，含住一点挺立用舌头拨弄亵玩，另一边使手指揉捏掐扯，把范闲玩儿的情欲难当眼眶泛泪。  
“舒服…下面别顶太快…啊…”  
燕小乙没管他的求饶，性器狠碾穴内凸起的一点，范闲爽得紧紧缩着穴肉，呻吟声都高了几分，“哼嗯…再用力一点…那里还要…”  
满足他一下下直冲那敏感点摩擦，范闲本就嘀嗒冒着精水的挺翘前端被艹得射了出来，一股股白浊溅到小腹上，带着哭腔淫叫着软了身子。

宫中府中皆为之头疼的精明狡黠鉴察院提司，如今被自己干得一片狼藉泄了身软在榻上，燕小乙眼睛发红，心里升腾出的征服欲得到了满足。埋在穴内的性器胀得更加粗大，不给范闲喘息的时间，按着他的腰快速抽插着。  
范闲知道燕小乙也要受不住了，配合的缩紧肉穴，勾着他的脖子呼吸喷在耳边，“燕统领骁勇善射…这一箭…就射在我穴里如何？”  
燕小乙掐在范闲腰上的手劲儿随着话音收紧，一记猛顶燕小乙把精液全数灌进范闲穴内，灼得他吟叫不已。  
两人喘着粗气相叠于榻，屋内恢复平静，但麝香和蒸腾的空气暗示着曾发生的情事。

沉沉睡去前，范闲眨着眼慵懒餍足地说，“昨日酒喝得多了，今早睡得昏沉怠慢了燕统领，若是下次再来，范某依旧好好招待。”


End file.
